<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ребенок - родитель by al_solarsoul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696991">Ребенок - родитель</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul'>al_solarsoul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Horcruxes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:40:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29696991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Насколько сильно влияют психологические роли в мировосприятии человека? Пусть это и персонаж книги.<br/>Все мы знаем, каким бунтарем был Том Реддл. При этом школьные учителя оставляли о нем довольно лестные отзывы: примерный, отличник, староста, никаких замечаний. Каким образом такой жесткий контроль мог соседствовать с буйством и экспериментами над собой?</p>
<p>Понравилась работа - поддержи лайком на ФБ!<br/>https://ficbook.net/readfic/7086145</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ребенок - родитель</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     В данной статье мы разберем парадоксы в характере Тома Реддла.</p>
<p>     Речь пойдет о качелях «ребенок — родитель» и, конечно, о самосаботаже. Если вы не знаете, что это за модели поведения (состояния личности) «ребенок», «родитель», «взрослый», предлагаю погуглить прежде, чем отправляться в чтение. А я, пожалуй, приступлю применять эти слова к характеру Тома Реддла.</p>
<p>     Первое, о чем бы я хотела поговорить, это странные перепады настроения, преследующие персонажа на протяжении всех книг. И нет, я не стану вспоминать о крестражах, темномагических ритуалах, непростительных заклинаниях и накопленной темной энергии (если вы приверженец такой теории, как и я). Ну, лишь отчасти упомяну, но тема Мрачной Черноты Темномагического не имеет особого значения в данном контексте.</p>
<p>     Давайте вспомним, как отзываются о Томе Реддле в книгах.</p>
<p>     Учителя называют его образцом для поведения. Староста школы, лучший ученик по всем предметам, гордость своего факультета. Даже Кубок пылится в Зале Наград. Каким образом Том Реддл добился таких высоких результатов? Разумеется, не забуду упомянуть, что он действительно обладает особыми талантами к ментальной магии, да и в принципе к магии как таковой. При этом разве идиот, хоть и способный, смог бы добиться вершин популярности? Только талант, ограненный жестчайшей дисциплиной. Нужно же не только о себе позаботиться, сделать уроки, улыбнуться друзьям по факультету и поднять рейтинг. А ведь Том — полукровка, сирота, выходец из маггловского приюта. Что было в Хогвартсе за душой у несчастного нищего сиротки, кроме зубов? Книги, бывшие в употреблении, одежда поношенная… Я решительно не понимаю, сколько денег он потратил на новую палочку, и когда она появилась.</p>
<p>     И если с первым можно что-нибудь сделать, например, соврать о своей полной чистокровности. Если получится, конечно, священные 28 нам недвусмысленно намекают на отсутствие фамилии Реддл. Но сирота без роду и племени, живший бок о бок с магглами, на факультете Слизерин… Где учатся снобы, богатеи, любители задрать нос повыше ввиду своего происхождения, положения и талантов. Лишь обладание жестким характером, требовательным к себе и другим, способность ставить на место и лидерские качества — все это поможет добиться уважения среди змей. И, конечно, отсюда следует вывод, что Тому важно чужое мнение. Важно уважение и возможность быть выше других. С каждой хорошей отметкой, добытым баллом для факультета, гордой улыбкой учителя его внутренний родитель расцветал. Как говорится, сначала ты работаешь на авторитет, а затем авторитет начинает работать на тебя.</p>
<p>     И ведь еще нужно контролировать других учеников Слизерина в первую очередь. Направить, подсказать, повлиять, воспитать малолеток-первогодок. Раскидать обязанности. И сделать так, чтобы, по возможности, не было ни единой придирки к однокашникам. А также держать лицо перед остальными студентами.</p>
<p>     На что способен человек, контролирующий самое себя 24 часа в сутки?.. И как долго это сможет длиться?</p>
<p>     Сколько могут продержаться внутренний родитель и взрослый в юноше? Вернее, как долго ребенок будет молчать, если с ним не играть?..</p>
<p>     Уверена, каждый из вас попадал в такую типичную ситуацию, когда вот оно — дело интересное, важное, увлекающее. Глаза слюной исходят, а руки… опускаются. Тело не слушается, и можно просидеть битый час, а так ничего и не сделать. Мне — уж точно знакомо. Иначе эта статья бы вышла две недели назад. Да и клавиатура бы горела от количества писанины. Хех.</p>
<p>     Прокрастинация появляется всегда не вовремя, внезапно, но… ожидаемо. Это случается каждый раз, когда родитель подавляет внутреннего ребенка. Когда можешь, но не хочешь. Всегда — назло родителю. Ибо многотонную ответственность опускает на плечи подавитель.</p>
<p>     Но если все-таки подключается взрослый к этой невеселой игре, ребенку остается только плакать и ждать своего часа. Когда сознательная рациональная часть полностью принуждает внутреннего ребенка подчиниться правилам, ребенок в оставшееся время ищет лазейку, чтобы можно было отрываться так и там, где надсмотрщика не будет.</p>
<p>     И я могу ошибаться, но вполне возможно, что такая модель поведения вполне подходит Тому Реддлу.</p>
<p>     Быть не хуже или даже лучше других заменяется желанием выйти из-под контроля общества и начудить, испортить себя — такого с первого взгляда правильного и примерного, вежливого юношу. Да, вы знаете, Том был одержим идеей победить смерть, овладением Темными Искусствами. Но ведь стать искусным магом можно разными путями.</p>
<p>     Разными путями можно и прийти к бессмертию. Взять, к примеру, тот же пресловутый Философский Камень. Хотя не совсем удачный пример. Но уж удачней крестражей будет, на мой взгляд. Рациональный с точки зрения собственной выгоды и своего душевного, кхм-кхм, здоровья. В любом случае, есть более щадящие способы добиться желаемого, однако еще шестнадцатилетний Том идет по скользкой дорожке. Как раз вроде бы в это время должны появляться, развиваться подростковые комплексы и зависимость от чужого мнения.</p>
<p>     Например, спортсмен, внутренний ребенок которого протестует, может попасть в аварию и даже навсегда потерять возможность заниматься спортом. Придется перестроиться и найти другую причину жить. Хирург может повредить пальцы (а вдруг кто из вас и отсылку к одному интересному фильму увидит, хех). Что же происходит в ситуации Тома? Догадались?</p>
<p>     Это называется самосаботаж. И мы подходим ко второй части.</p>
<p>     У Тома наблюдается сильное психологическое давление своего внутреннего родителя. «У тебя есть таланты, нельзя подводить свое окружение, нельзя подводить своих учителей, держи лицо, будь выше их всех». В итоге его родитель, каким бы Том сам ни был рациональным и ответственным (и как бы ни уважал роль взрослого), настолько сильно давит на него, что в какой-то момент его желание и способность «пуститься во все тяжкие риски» побеждает. И у Тома «во все тяжкие» — это отойти от роли примерного всесторонне развитого студента и примерить на себя роль безумного ученого, ставить на себе опыты, связанные с Темной магией. Все то, что является в обществе запретным, негласным и откровенно жутким, он принимает с чистой совестью. И вот тут-то скрытный, осторожный и хитрый ребенок пробрался в запретную зону. Почувствовал себя могущественным, подружился с гордыней и спрятал тормоза. И это пресловутое желание жить вечно тоже является отчасти желанием выйти из-под опеки кого бы то ни было. Пережить в прямом смысле слова тех людей, которые мучительно заставляли его сделать общепринятые нормы морали своими собственными секретами не только успеха, но и счастья. Кто знает, что бы посчитал за счастье Том, не ощущай он такого мощного общественного давления, что сродни комплексам.</p>
<p>     Именно поэтому Том и становится таким безрассудным, с годами все хуже и хуже. И с годами, наоборот, авторитет начинает работать против него самого. Потому что (в такой же степени и благодаря экспериментам с магией) к тому времени взрослый почти полностью игнорируется, а ребенок, которого после возрождения родитель подавляет с новой силой, обижается, капризничает, спорит и требует, требует, требует… Присмотритесь внимательно, даже повадки детские.</p>
<p>     Кто из ближайшего окружения найдет в себе смелость указать ему на ошибки, на неуважение к другим? Пожиратели Смерти? С кем еще Волдеморт взаимодействует? Министерство Магии он тоже ни в грош не ставит, министром ребенок быть не хочет, а, следовательно, пусть там играют другие. Его люди, например. Так что некому из окружения наказывать внутреннего ребенка. И ребенок этот жесток.</p>
<p>     Так кто же сможет остановить и держать в каких-то рамках взрослого Волдеморта? Конечно, Альбус Дамблдор. Человек извне, бывший учитель.</p>
<p>     Отчетливо видно теперь, почему Том так редко выступает напрямую против Дамблдора. Том, он же Волдеморт, боится директора не столько из-за осознания, что тот по-прежнему является наиболее искусным, одаренным волшебником. Он также является учителем, которого не хочется разочаровывать в плане знаний, критика которого страшна сама по себе. Желание избавиться от уже внешнего родителя достигает своего пика, когда Том, наконец, добивается смерти Дамблдора.</p>
<p>     И это одна из причин, что приводит его к гибели.</p>
<p>     Таким образом, я сделала более понятными причины поведения Волдеморта, его поступки. Желая стать бессмертным, но не договорившись со своим внутренним родителем и с обществом, Том лишил себя своей мечты. Превратился в итоге в подобие существа без жизни и целей.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Не судите строго, автор не б-г и может в чем-то ошибаться. Именно по этой причине ждет ваших комментариев.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>